Sealed Angels
by ilanitaliaXD
Summary: Highschool!Verse. Dean and Castiel meet at class and are slowly falling for each other. But they don't know that everything they knew would soon be changed for good. Angel!Dean and Angel!Castiel. thanks for whipped by an angel for beta'ing everything so amazingly. the image is the Enochian letters of D/C (guess who they stand for? ;p)
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting

hello~~~~~~ i missed you guys! i wasn't on ff for months and i feel bad, 'cuz i didn't upload my story and didn't answer all the private messaging i received and i feel very bad for that.

anyway, i am pleased to announce of the opening chapter for 'Sealed Angels'. it's a story i started writing several months ago and finished it a while back. but now i'm writing the side-stories for it so in total it's going to be more than 120k words.  
i'm going to upload this story once a month, to give me time to sort everything, okay?

i want to thank so dearly to my friend 'whipped by an angel' or as i call her - 'Berny'. she is my beta and the most amazing person you can ever find. she's basically my collab with how much she had helped me, (although i wrote everything before showing her ;p). seriously, go to her profile and see how she's amazing at writing. i don't know what where i would have been if it wasn't for her.

disclaimer: i do not own spn, sadly. it's kripke. if it was mine, dean and cas would have at least acknowledged their real "profound bond" to each other and to us *grinning*. i can't wait for the next episode of season 9.

please read and review, i really need to know how good is this story.

* * *

**_Summery: Highschool!Verse. Dean and Castiel meets at school and are slowly falling for each other. But they don't know that everything they knew would soon be changed for good. Angel!Dean and Angel!Castiel._**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Meeting

Castiel was nervous. After all, it was his first day in a school at a different state. They had moved from New York to Lawrence, Kansas. He seriously didn't understand why his father had decided to move precisely here, but he couldn't argue much with him, seeing his mother's death was still fresh in his mind although it really has been ten years since that incident.

Chuck couldn't stay in their house anymore, every place reminding him of his late wife, Becky Shurley. His father had friends in Kansas that they could stay with while waiting for their new house to be finished. Chuck had been going on about visiting them, anyway. The Singers were welcoming although it took him a while to understand since Robert Singer, or Bobby, as he asked to be called, was grumpy and called him an 'idjit' all the time. In the end, Castiel understood it was his way of showing that he cared because he wasn't so good with letting his feelings out.

His father was getting rather well and resumed his job as a writer, continuing his original story now that he had some inspiration. Castiel was glad for his father, he really was, even if his face showed otherwise. Who could really blame him? he was standing before a day that would determine his future at the school – would he be popular? a middle-class? or a loser, being picked upon and hated, like what he had read in books. He sighed. He really wished he could stay at home, like he did up until now. It's not like he didn't want to be with people his age, but he didn't think it was the right time… he didn't know how to react with people and he will most likely end up as the weird kid no one talks to but too afraid to pick on.

"Relax, son. You'll do just fine," Chuck reassured his child before dropping him off on front of the gates of the school. Castiel smiled but still nibbled his lower lip and bit the inside of his cheek nervously.

* * *

Dean sighed as his brother pestered the hell out of him to get to the car.

"We are gonna be late and it's only the first day of school," Sammy whined.

"Fine, **fine**! Just shut your cake-hole, Sammy, or I swear to god I'm gonna punch ya in the face!" Dean took his bag and headed down, not forgetting to lock the door behind him.

* * *

"Class, we have a new student that came from New York to here. He was home-schooled until this year, so please greet him warmly," Mrs. Milton placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Would you like to greet the class, Mr. Shurley?" she smiled at him and he grimaced.

"U-um… my name is Castiel Shurley, it's very nice to meet you." The class murmured 'Nice to meet'cha' back at him.

"Very well, you can sit on the table next to Winchester there," she pointed at the back of the room, where an empty table stood beside a table occupied by a male who was looking outside the window, not paying attention to what was happening in the class.

He sat down and peered at the student next to him; he had short dark blond hair and a tan, but he couldn't see his face because he was looking away.

He cleared his throat. Why did people have to be so hard? "Um… hello?"

No answer. The boy kept looking out of the window. Castiel felt a bit annoyed by that and poked the boy in the shoulder.

The reaction he got was unexpected.

The boy jumped so high in his chair, Castiel thought that he flew for a moment. Then the boy tried to calm himself down and sent a glare at him, but Castiel was far from feeling threatened.

In fact, he was mesmerized.

He was looking into very green eyes and the fire in them just made them look more alive than anything he ever saw. The boy obviously thought he was ignoring him because he started looking back outside the window.

Castiel huffed and decided to get the boy's attention in a different way, something he read about in one of his books. He took out a little note and scribbled something on it before slipping it onto the other's table.

The boy looked at it and then at him suspiciously, who stared back with pleading eyes, until he sighed and opened the note. He read it and then smiled amusingly. He wrote on it and gave it back to him. Castiel was thrilled and looked down at the note with a smile.

* * *

Dean was physically present in the class but mentally? He was absent. He was tired from his job at the Singer Salvage Yard and though he wouldn't admit it, he dreaded school. He knew he wasn't going to be anything better than a mechanic, unlike his genius/geeky brother, but Bobby threatened to fire him if he failed highschool. Unfortunately, he can't find another job fast enough, so he had to grudgingly agree and actually _work_.

He was so into his thoughts that when someone touched his shoulder, he jumped and swore that his heart just went up to his throat. He turned his glare at the offender, finding himself looking into big blue eyes. After a few moments, when he noticed they were looking a bit glazed – was he being ignored? – He decided to look back outside the window, already annoyed by the boy next to him.

Now that he thought about it, he had never seen him before. Was he new? He felt a paper slide into his desk and he looked at the teen warily and saw him staring back with puppy eyes so similar to his brother's, so he sighed, knowing he can't win and opened the note.

'**_Hello, my name is Castiel Shurley. I'm new and apparently I'm going to sit next to you for this class. What's your name? It's very nice to meet you._**'

He amusingly smiled for a bit, chuckling inwardly at Castiel's proper writing, and wrote '**_Right back at u, man. Name's Dean Winchester, like the gun. I live here all my life, what bout u?_**' back and sled it back to Castiel, who looked happy and enthusiastically as he read Dean's response, grinning at the writing.

Castiel felt as if he already won a friend and wrote back '**_I was home schooled until last year, then I moved here with my father and stayed for a few days with the Singers. They're very good people, and I found out I have quite an addiction to Mrs. Singer's pies._**'

Dean chuckled to himself and wrote '**_U_****_ know the old man? Now u're my kind of a guy, Karen's got the best pies I've ever eaten in a long time. Want 2 go after school and grab some? I need to get there anyway._**'

Castiel's face lit up and he scribbled fast a '**_Yes, I would love to_**' and saw Dean's face turn into a big smile. Dean gave him the thumbs up before turning to the teacher and scribbling some notes. Castiel then noticed that he had missed half of the class with trying to talk and talking to Dean and blushed in shame, returning to the teacher and writing notes fast as well.

* * *

_After school..._

"Hey, Cas!" Dean slapped his back, making Castiel jump and turn to him in surprise.

"Cas?"

"Yep, is that a problem?" Dean licked his lips nervously. Really? That's his first response? What the hell is wrong with him?

"Oh, no, no, no," Castiel shook his head and smiled at the taller teen. "I just wasn't called that way in a long time."

"I see… I'm sorry," What is he apologizing for? Dean was getting confused at his own responses.

"No need to, Dean, I'm glad that you see me as a friend," He patted his shoulder and Dean smiled broadly, wrapping his arm around his shoulders, pulling him close.

Oh, well, might as well go with it.

"Well, chick flicky as it is, I'm glad to have a friend as well. Are we going to grab some heaven-made pies?" He winked.

The shorter man nodded and Dean led him to the parking lot, then to a big, sleek, black car. Dean released him and patted the hood of the car affectionately, "Cas, meet my baby, the best car ever. Baby, this is Cas, my friend."

Castiel smiled warmly and let Dean open the passenger door for him. He sled into it, enjoying the new-looking car, although he doubted it was any younger than twenty years.

"This is a 67' Chevrolet Impala, and my pride," Dean switched on the gas and AC/DC blasted through the speakers. Castiel winced at the volume and Dean looked sheepish when he turned it down a bit. Castiel relaxed and leaned into the seat. He looked at his new friend, who looked content and his gaze softened.

* * *

They pulled by the Singer Salvage Yard and got out of the car with Dean looking excited, hopping to the entrance door. Castiel couldn't help but be pulled into his excitement as he followed his friend. Dean knocked twice and the door opened to reveal an old lady with kind eyes and graying hair. She was wearing a yellow sundress and a white apron.  
"My, my, I never knew you two knew each other. You could've told me so," She let them inside and led them to the table in the kitchen.

"Well, Cas and I just met, ma'am," Dean shyly mumbled when they had sat down. Castiel peered at him and saw him shifting a bit uncomfortably in his seat.

Karen's eyes softened and she ruffled his hair a bit before going to the oven and taking out a freshly baked apple-pie, "Well then, I'm glad you've met and became good friends, dears. Have some pie, I know how much you love pie, Dean."

Said boy blushed slightly and took a bite from the steaming pie. His eyes lit up and he happily moaned as he munched on it. Castiel felt his face go a bit red when he heard the sound and Karen noticed that. She chuckled and smacked the moaning teen with her spatula and scolded him for embarrassing his friend. Dean pouted and glared at him like he was to blame for his predicament. Which made Castiel feel guilty and look down, but then he felt Dean patting his head. "Dude, I'm not really blaming you for this woman's actions, I was just kidding. No need to feel guilty, Cas."

"It's okay, Dean, I should have known. I'm not… really good with 'people skills'."

Dean laughed, "Well, I can help you there, if you want to."

Castiel smiled and took a bite while nodding to the mischievous teen. The pie was heavenly good and he felt his mind relax into the warmth filling his body. He and Dean started chatting about everything and Castiel told him about things he studied at home and some interesting stuff he had found out. Dean listened and added some of his insight or knowledge, not once seeming to get bored or annoyed.

* * *

Karen left them alone and exited the room, happy that the two teens are friends. They were two tragedies coming together and she wanted them to be happy, so she was glad they could help each other. She saw her husband by their bedroom and went to him, hugging him.

"Are those idjits done killing each'other yet?" Despite his harsh tone, his eyes were warm and concern swam in them. Karen smiled and looked in the direction of the kitchen, "I'm sure that everything will be better. They deserve it."

* * *

"Give it back, Dean!" Castiel tried to pry the fork from Dean's fingers, pouting.

"No way! I want the last piece!" Said boy laughed. Castiel pleaded with his eyes, making them wider and sadder and Dean seemed to crumble under the gaze. At the end he sighed and gave him the fork back and his mouth turned into a smirk when the teen turned gleeful and smiled broadly at him. "Thank you, Dean."

"Shut up, Cas. Damn you, having the same puppy-eyes like my bro," Dean blushed and glared.

"You have a brother?"

Dean nodded, brimming with pride, "Younger brother. His name is Sammy and he's tiny like a bean. What 'bout ya?"

"I'm an only child, but my father loves me very much and is almost like my best friend."

"I see," Dean knew not to pry about his mother, knowing that they are things not to talk about. "Well, Sammy is like my best friend also, besides you."

"You consider me your best friend?" His eyes grew in awe and Dean nodded. "But we only know each other for a day."

"Really?" Dean said in a sarcastic tone and scowled. "Gotta problem with that?"

"No, of course not, but according to the books-"

"What books?" He quirked his eyebrow in confusion.

"Books about how to be a friend," Castiel said tonelessly. Dean facepalmed, "Dude, you don't need those stupid books, you don't _need_ to learn to be a friend."

"But I don't know how to act around people!" Castiel whined.

"Just be yourself, man. Are you telling me that everything you did today was according to the books?" Dean looked at him in disbelief, almost as if he was hurt by the thought, which was ridiculous.

Castiel shook his head, "I didn't know what to do and I didn't have the books with me, so I just did what I did, I'm sorry if it wasn't good-"

"Would you shut it, Cas? Just be yourself and that's the only damn thing you need to know. I know that despite not being a great friend myself," Dean admitted sheepishly.

"Why would you say that? You are a great friend to me and you are nice and don't fake anything when you talk to me and you are kind and you're the best thing that has ever happened to me and… and I am honored to be your best friend," Castiel spluttered, flushing. He peered cautiously at the boy before him and was happy to see Dean with such an awed face, it was like no one had ever told him that. Then he got worried because tears dripped from the green eyes, "Dean? Did I say something wrong?"

Dean wiped his eyes and looked surprised to see tears on them. He wiped his cheeks, but more tears fell and he angrily rubbed on them. Castiel stood up and went to him, wrapping him in a hug, embracing him into his chest. Dean tried to struggle out of the embrace, but gave up and clutched his shirt.

Castiel was lost. What happened to him? "What's wrong, Dean?"

Dean shook his head, still clutching and muttering into his shirt, "Oh god, thank you."

"What did I say?"

"Th-that was the nicest thing I had ever heard, I-I never thought I would deserve such kind words from someone. It's my entire fault, I can't deserve that," He spluttered and mumbled unintelligible words. Castiel could only make out 'my fault' and 'don't deserve'.

"Dean, you deserve every good thing coming to you, how can you say that about yourself? Who could have made you think so low about yourself?" Castiel was shocked about the level of self-loathing the teen possessed.

"I'm not… I couldn't…" Dean stopped tearing up, and was left sniffling, currently trying to get his act together. He backed away from his friend and looked away, "Let's forget about what just happened, okay?"

"Why should I forget, Dean?" Castiel frowned.

"I think Karen had put something in my pie. I feel like I just grew a vagina," He ignored the question and tried to joke. To forget his slip. "It's nothing important."

"Don't worry, you need to let it out if you want to heal," Castiel reassured him.

"How would you know?" Dean didn't sound accusing but rather curious.

"I had that same predicament ten years ago, when my mother died," Castiel admitted and Dean patted his back.

"'m sorry, I didn't know."

"We've only known each other for a day, Dean. There was no way for you to know, it's not like you're a psychic or anything, right?"

Dean chuckled. "Can't believe it was only a day, huh? I feel like I've known you for ages."

Castiel replied chuckling as well, "That's true. Maybe we met in some other reincarnation before."

"That would be hilarious," Dean made a funny look and tried to mimic a British accent very poorly. "Hello, Mr. Shurley, I met you a century ago. You stole my girl and now I am back for revenge."

Castiel laughed, "And you stole my car fifty years ago, Mr. Winchester. I think you had your revenge."

"But now I have both my girl and car as the impala, so I win," Dean winked, and Castiel rolled his eyes. "Whatever makes you sleep better at night," He smirked, making Dean pout at him.

"Are you boys hungry for dinner?" Karen's voice made them jump. Dean and Castiel looked at each other and fell down laughing, holding their sides, their eyes tearing up.

"Did I interrupt something?" Mrs. Singer tilted her head at them, only making them laugh harder. She shook her head, but inwardly smiled.

When Dean calmed down, he shook his head, "I'm sorry, Ma'am, but I have to go home and fix some dinner for Sammy."

"I see, just let me give you some pie for dessert," She went for the counter, and after a few minutes handed him a box, "Send my regards to your little brother."

"Consider that done," Dean saluted and turned to Castiel. "See you tomorrow at school?"

Castiel nodded, "I had fun today, Dean. Good night."

"I had fun as well, Cas. Bye bye," He exited the room and rushed to the car.

Castiel bowed his head to Karen, "Thank you for your hospitality, Mrs. Singer and good night."

"He is a good child," she smiled and at his confused face she continued, "You two are so polite to old people like me. Please promise me you'll look after him, Castiel. He's very lonely and even though he won't admit it, he needs someone like you."

"Don't worry, I will. He is my friend after all." Castiel bid her goodbye and went home, smiling to himself.

* * *

And that's it for today, everyone.  
i feel like my dream had come true. i started writing this story several months ago and finally gathered some courage to post it (after my friend 'whipped by an angel' beta'd it and basically helped me to write this story)

sorry if dean and castiel were OOC, but i really don't know how to write them. if it wasn't for Berny, dean would have cried his heart to cas without thinking and we all know how weird would that be.

please review, and i'm going to upload the other story soon.

love ya'll and see ya next month.


	2. Chapter 2 - Friends

hey there, guys!

i want to thank so dearly to my friend 'whipped by an angel' or as i call her - 'Berny'. she is my beta and the most amazing person you can ever find. she's basically my collab with how much she had helped me, (although i wrote everything before showing her ;p). seriously, go to her profile and see how she's amazing at writing. i don't know what where i would have been if it wasn't for her.

disclaimer: i do not own spn, sadly. it's kripke. if it was mine, dean and cas would have at least acknowledged their real "profound bond" to each other and to us *grinning*. i can't wait for the next episode of season 9.

please read and review, i really need to know how good is this story.

p.s. to check if anyone actually reads my author notes: my 18th birthday was today (the 12th), yay!

* * *

**_Summery: Highschool!Verse. Dean and Castiel meets at school and are slowly falling for each other. But they don't know that everything they knew would soon be changed for good. Angel!Dean and Angel!Castiel._**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Friends

For the next several weeks, Dean and Castiel met each other a lot during school time, given that they had five classes together and had the same lunch period. They forged a deep – though Castiel liked to think it was more than that, that it was profound – friendship and went to the Singers almost every day. It was either for a bite of Karen's delicious pie, because Dean was shameless about worshipping her baking skills, or for Castiel to simply watch Dean work, learning a thing or two himself on how to take care of cars. Castiel was clueless when it to vehicles in general, but he enjoyed being with Dean. Dean was a great man. He was smart and he was kind – but best of all? He was his best friend. They would talk about anything and everything. Castiel would go to him when his father would become solemn and drink too much again. And on the first time he came over, Dean introduced his little brother to him.

Sam was very interesting. He also was very smart, although in a different way than Dean, and he was kind of shy. He took great likening to Castiel right from their first meeting and took it upon himself to show him the wonders of very old computers, seeing that he didn't have one himself. Dean would look at them from the doorstep and would smile to himself, seeing the two becoming great friends.

Castiel and Dean would sometimes go out to someplace random to hang out and have fun in their own teenager ways. They would go for a short road trip until they would come across a nice place. They would stay there until the stars will come out, all bright and twinkling against the dark canvas of the dark night sky, and they will gaze at them for hours.

Chuck took a weird fascination with Dean and his life. Usually, that would make Dean close himself up and Castiel had to sooth him out of it and then scold his father for being so insensitive.

* * *

One day, Chuck asked Castiel to come to his office. Castiel knocked on the door before entering and sitting in front of the desk, across where his father sat, writing something.

"Did you want me, Father?" Castiel cautiously asked. He had a vague idea of what his father wanted and he doesn't think that he likes it.

"I want to ask you about your school," Chuck smiled and took out a letter. "Your teachers are very impressed and I'm very proud of your achievements."

"Thank you, father. Did you want something else?" Castiel was a bit taken aback. That can't be the only reason his father wanted to see him.

"Can't I see my favorite son sometimes? Being an author is so hard and I need distraction like my beloved son," his father whined.

"I'm your _only_ son," he sighed.

Chuck turned serious, "I want to ask about your friend. Dean wasn't it?"

"There's nothing wrong with Dean," He immediately went to his friend's defense, "He's a great friend and nothing would stop me from seeing him. Not even you, father."

"Relax, I'm not going to deny you anything," His father raised his hands in defeat. "I just wanted to ask if you could bring him for a Sunday meal. I'm thinking of cooking for the both of you. For once, instead of you. What do you think?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes, but decided that his father was sincere enough so he agreed. "Fine, but no more questions about his family except Sam, okay?"

"As you say, dear."

"Good, I'm going to call and ask him," Castiel exited the room and Chuck sighed, taking off his glasses and massaging his nose.

"There is something weird going on here… I just hope it won't harm my boy. Please protect him, God."

* * *

Castiel slammed the door to his room and hopped on the bed, taking out his cell phone and dialed Dean's home number, Dean didn't give him his cell phone, preferring to use the landline.

"_Hello?_" Dean's sleepy voice echoed through the phone.

"Hi, Dean, it's Castiel."

"_Oh, Cas! What's up, man?_" His voice perked up as if he never was tired.

"Did I wake you up or something?" Castiel bit his lip in guilt.

"_What? Nah, I was just tired from Sammy's bitchy whining,_" A small voice protesting was suddenly heard in the background and Castiel bit on a smirk. "_Sorry about my stupid brother, Cas. He was whining because he can't get to speak to my awesome friend._"

Castiel blushed. "Thank you, Dean."

"_Nah, my pleasure, my brother is fun to annoy anyway. What did you want, though?_"

"Oh, right. My father wanted to invite you for Sunday lunch, he'll cook."

"_You mean your weird as ass father who can't stop trying to ask me about my family?_" Dean sighed.

"I do admit he's somewhat weird but please don't talk like that about my father," Castiel scolded him.

"_Sorry, my bad, won't do that again. So this Sunday?_"

"Yes."

"_Sure, why not? I'll just tell Sammy to go to that girl, Jessica's house. I think he has a crush on her, anyway,_" Dean was in his teasing mood, and you could hear Sam spluttering something about not having any crush on anyone. And Dean shouted at him, mindful enough to move his mouth away from the phone, '_Yeah right, I believe you Samantha,_" He returned to Castiel and mockingly swooned,"_My boy is growing up._'

Castiel laughed, "I guess I should get ready for a wedding very soon."

"_Cas, not you, too!_" Sam whined and he could imagine him frowning and folding his arms, sitting by the table, trying to ignore their conversation but couldn't.

Now that he was thinking about it, why couldn't their parents keep an eye on Sam? Where are they anyway? Maybe they were away overseas? He decided not to ask seeing it was a sensitive issue for the Winchesters.

* * *

Castiel was shifting nervously in his seat. It was Sunday and they had just returned from Church and were waiting for Dean to arrive. Chuck was eying him, chuckling every then and now.

"Do you think he'll come?" Castiel couldn't handle the tension coiling in his stomach.

His father smiled and patted his head, "I'm sure he will. After all, he's your best frie–"

A knock was heard from the front door.

" –ah, speak of the devil," Chuck clasped his hands.

"Dean is not the devil," Castiel rose up and walked away.

Chuck chuckled, "That's an expression, dear."

Castiel ignored him in favor of opening the door to reveal Dean standing on their front step with a small box, smiling broadly. Castiel felt warmth wash over him and he gestured his friend to come in. Dean passed through him into the living room and turned around to pass him the long box. Castiel curiously opened it and found a bottle of cheap wine and his eyes lit up. "You shouldn't have done that."

"I wanted to," Dean smiled, his eyes sparkling in glee. "I'm sorry it's not a great w-"

"Nonsense, that's the perfect gift," Castiel kissed his cheek and led him to the dining room.

Dean looked a bit dazed, but snapped out of it when Chuck stood up and shook his hand. "I'm happy you could have joined us for this meal."

Dean blushed slightly, scratching the back of his head. "Well, sir, you are kindly cooking for us so I couldn't say no."

The older man chuckled, "Are you always this polite to other people? Just call me Chuck."

"Of course, si-um…Chuck," Dean nodded.

"Come on, sit down." They all sat down around the table and held hands, Chuck muttering some blessing. After, he told to enjoy themselves as he stood up and went to the kitchen to bring the main course to the table.

Dean smiled and turned to Castiel, while poking on his bread. "So, what's up, man?"

Castiel beamed. "I'm great, what about you?"

"Perfect, it's so nice of you and your dad to let me come and intervene in this family gathering."

"Nonsense. You weren't intervening in anything. Quite the opposite, actually, I don't think my father had someone to cook for for ages."

"Really? So you're the one cooking usually?"

"Yes, I quite enjoy cooking myself."

Dean shrugged. "Know what you mean, I cook for Sammy all the time. And I'm telling ya, if this kid was any more obvious, he would be worshiping my cooking," He smirked.

"What about your parents, are they away so they can't cook for you?" Castiel asked innocently.

Dean tensed and his hands shook a bit. Castiel took note of that and covered his hands with his, "Did I say something wrong? I'm so sorry, I didn't…"

"It's okay," Dean licked his lips, his body stiff like a rock. "I… I just… I mean, you've told me about your mom a-and it's not fair for me to keep my history from you after that."

"You don't need to tell me anything, Dean, you know that."

"I want to, but… can we do it after lunch?" Dean cast his eyes down, hands shivering again.

Castiel squeezed them and brought them to his chest, "It's okay, Dean. Everything is going to be alright, okay?"

Dean nodded and slightly relaxed.

"Here is the food," Chuck's voice startled them and they jumped away from each other, blushing lightly.

"Did I interrupt something?" They shook their heads. "Great, I made some chicken and potatoes, okay?"

Dean smelt the delicious aroma and nodded, eager to start eating. Chuck laughed and cut a portion for him.

They ate quietly, Chuck asking here and then about school and how Dean is with Castiel. Castiel and Dean turned bright red when Chuck said that his late wife would tell him that they look so cute together. Apparently, she was a little bit weird as well. A writer, a fangirl and a socially awkward son. Quite a family, Dean mused, chuckling to himself.

"How's Sammy?" Castiel asked Dean when they cleared the plates while Chuck disappeared somewhere with the excuse that he has something to do, when in reality he had to get to his room because of his headaches and he didn't want Dean to leave out of concern.

Dean smiled fondly, "He's alright, the geek. He went to Jessica's house. I just hope he'll man up and ask her out or something. His pining is driving me crazy!"

"He's only twelve, Dean. He's not even a teenager yet. Give him a break," Castiel laughed and dragged his friend upstairs, toward his room.

Dean scanned the room as they entered, seeing he has never been in Castiel's room. It was painted light blue with white hangings on the sole window and a queen-sized bed was in the middle of the room, filling most of the space. There were several shelves of books and Dean noticed the lack of computer or any recent technologies.

"What are you? A cave-man?" At Castiel's insulted face, he added quickly, "Not like that, Cas. What I meant is that you don't have anything from this century."

"Well, I never was a big fan of those things anyway," Castiel's face softened and he smiled at him. "I just… prefer books, I guess. At least I have my cellphone, no?"

"True..."

They sat down on the bed and lied on their backs, staring at the ceiling. A comfortable silence fell over them for a while. And without really noticing, their hands found each other and intertwined, and they scooted closer to each other. After a while, Castiel noticed Dean's hand shaking slightly and he turned to look at him and was surprised to see his eyes misted, tears flowing down his cheeks silently. He immediately rolled to his side and drew Dean to his arms, shushing him and patting his hair.

"What's wrong, Dean?" He whispered into the dark blond hair. Dean shook his head and buried his face even further into his embrace. Castiel sighed and kissed his forehead. "It's okay, Dean. It's okay. You're safe here. You can tell me anything."

Dean sniffled, "I… you'll hate me… you won't hate me if I do, would ya?"

"Never, Dean. Nothing you did will ever make me hate you."

Dean nodded and drew away, still holding Castiel's hands. He swallowed thickly, "I… twelve years ago, there was a fire."

Well, that wasn't very promising, Castiel thought bitterly.

"Sammy was six months old and I was four." Castiel nodded him to go on. "My mom was trapped there and my dad tried to save her. He gave me Sammy and told me to go out and to protect of him, so I did. I ran out of the house, and… I waited, a bad idea, since it was too close to the house when it exploded, but Dad managed to get us out of there in time and got me and Sammy away from the house. But my Mom didn't make it…"

"I'm so sorry." Castiel rubbed his forehands with his thumbs.

Dean nodded with a blank face. "Sammy doesn't remember her, so it's not that horrible. But I remember her making the most amazing pies I have ever eaten…"

"So that's what you meant when you told me Karen's pies reminded you of someone."

"Yeah... Anyway… we rebuilt back the house and moved back in it, but Dad wasn't the same since then… he would drink a lot – it was even worse than your dad's drinking. He would leave for weeks at a time, hunting deers or bears and would come back all bruised and injured. I had to take care of him for years while I raised Sammy myself. Luckily, mom had a life insurance, so we lived out of that for several years. But seven years and the same drinking problem later, it was all finished and we didn't have anymore money to sustain ourselves. Dad kept doing what he did and I started doing odd jobs around so I could get some money for Sammy. Then, on Sammy's eighth birthday, I couldn't take it anymore. He took all the money I saved for a present and finished that on booze. So I went to him and started shouting at him. Told him that he doesn't give a shit about us and that he was useless and I wanted him gone because all he did was ruin our lives." Dean choked. "H-he looked at me in the most p-painful face I have ever seen and h-he s-stood up and told me, 'I'm sorry, Dean. I-I love you' and walked out. T-the next morning I g-got a call that my dad was ran over and d-d-died. The last words I ever told him were 'I-I hate you'. I can't believe I said that to him! He was my father and I…I killed my own d-Dad," Dean broke down again, "It's all my fault! I'm so sorry, Dad!"

Castiel hugged him and let him cry, angry at Dean's father for what he made his sons go through, but he felt also empathy for his friend because he knew how he felt.

"My mother," he blurted, and Dean quieted down, startled and baffled. "She died because of a mugging gone wrong."

"I-I didn't know that." Dean hugged Castiel back.

Castiel simply nodded. "I was six years old and I wanted to go out to buy something I wanted for a long time. My mother, she was worried, but I told her that we would be fine, that it was just down the street. What's the worst that could happen, right?" He laughed bitterly. "Apparently, everything; we got what I wanted, a game set and a puzzle, and went out. At that same moment, two guys jumped on us and demanded money. Of course, I was scared, so I started crying, and they got mad. They told my mother to shut me up and if not, they'll shoot us. My mother held me but I couldn't stop crying and he… he just shot her and then the police came. She didn't make it… it went through her chest. She… she died in my arms." Castiel looked down in shame. "I cried once in her funeral, but I never cried since then… I can't…"

"Cas…" said boy looked up to his friend.

Dean cupped his face with his palms and pressed their foreheads together, "It's okay, it's not your fault, Cas. You didn't know what was going on and if you did, I'm sure you would have stopped. You were just a kid." This time it was Dean who embraced him and patted his head.

"It's okay to cry. After all, Dean Winchester cries." Dean tried to joke.

At Cas' scoff, he turned solemn, "I'm serious, man. We're only kids, after all… we got the right to cry…"

"Dean…" Tears welled up in Cas' eyes and he buried his face in Dean's shoulder and cried for the first time in ten years. Dean clutched his friend and buried his face in his neck. The both of them started crying into each other, clinging to each other like their life depended on it, and maybe they did…

* * *

And that's it for today, everyone.

sorry if dean and castiel were OOC, but i really don't know how to write them.

please review, it's like drugs for me (not literary ;p).

love ya'll and see ya next month.


End file.
